Developments in secure management of data have made a revolutionary change in services such as banking, insurance etc. Typically, data management is securely handled by following different standards for a single platform or for multiple platforms. Different platforms provide different levels of security. A few of these platforms may support secured storage of data while others may not. When an application is targeted for different platforms, different approaches are required for different platforms adding to the complexity. Further, additional complexities such as upgrading of application/handsets, using multiple devices to access, stolen handsets, and multiple user access on the same handset are not addressed.
Hence, there is a need for a unique security framework that ensures uniform level of secure data management for computing devices running on multiple platforms.